Why me
by Closertohomexx
Summary: Naomi finds out about Emilys feelings for her from when she was younger.


"can I ask you something," Naomi sighed, secretly hoping Emily was asleep so she wouldn't have to continue.

"yeah, anything," her voice seemed sleepy but Naomi knew she was wide awake.

'well here goes' she thought.

"why me?" It came out a croaked whisper and she wasn't sure Emily had heard. She could almost here Emily contemplating in her head of what the question meant and how she was supposed to reply.

Naomi's room was pitch black. It was the middle of the night and after watching a film all she wanted to do was curl up next to the red head an dream. But other questions were occupying her and had been for some time.

After she heard no reply, she decided to ask again. "Why me."

"Noams, do you want me to go through the whole story, of how I automatically just fell in love with you?" she finally replied. "Because I'm pretty sure it would bore you."

She expected Naomi to bow out so they could fall back asleep. She was sure explaining how she had been in love with her forever would really bore the blonde.

"yeah," she wasn't expecting that. "Please, tell me ems. I want to know."

"Fine, but you asked for it!" Emily said trying to be make out the expression on the blondes face through the darkness.

She could hear Naomi reach over and turn on little fairy lights that decorated round the back of her bed. The lights weren't bright. The were calm and pleasant, really beautiful.

"It was our first day of high school," Emily said. Naomi propped herself up with her pillows. Her eyes listing intently to what Emily said.

Emily could feel her stomach doing flip flops. She never thought she'd have to reveal these feelings, not to anyone especially not to the person she felt them for.

Naomi's eyes widened "Jesus ems, I'm not bored yet." her tone was harsh but the adorable smile that spread across her face contradicted the bluntness of her tone.

"Yeah, sorry," she let out a small giggle at how easily she got lost in the blondes eyes. She saw the impatience growing on Naomi's face and decided to continue.

"Well as I say It was the first day, and everyone was getting to know each other, Katie at that age was still a big flirt, so she was flirting and I was sat in the corner by myself." she felt old emotions creeping back but decided to ignore them.

"Then we had some big stupid assembly, welcoming us to a wonderful 6 years of learning!" she said that last part sarcastically.

"and half way through, you walked in," she remembered that day perfectly. The first time she saw Naomi. " you looked so embarrassed to be late, I remember everyone turned there head and looked at you when you came in, I always wondered why if one person turns their head, why everyone else does. So I turned mine anyway. And I saw you."

By this time her and Naomi were sat crossed legged across from each other on Naomi's bed, two thick blankets drenched over their shoulders.

"You were beautiful, the most beautiful person I'd ever seen," Emily said. Her voice breaking as she spoke.

"I try," Naomi said, faking over confidence earning a giggle from the redhead.

Naomi always mentally patted herself on the back when she made Emily laugh. Be it through sarcasm or snide comments or even just a funny joke.

"No," Emily said seriously. "you were absolutely stunning, I remember everyone trying to be your friend, but you wouldn't let anyone be. You had one friend,"

"Gee thanks em. One friend. Go me!!" Naomi replied sarcastically.

"You wouldn't let anyone be. Anyway her name was Mandy or something, and I was so jealous. I would watch you and all you would do was laugh together and I always thought 'why will she be friends with her and not me'" Emily saw Naomi face form into a smirk.

"Shut up, I was young I had um what's it called ………….hormones," Emily replied defensively.

"No sorry, continue I'm joking ems please, keep going."

"Right well, yeah Mandy and half way through our second year she left or something. Fuck I was happy. I thought it was a sign for me to swoop in. But no I wasn't allowed. No one was. I could never understand why some one as pretty as you didn't want any friends."

"I kept trying and I remember the first time I spoke to you. It took me weeks to get the courage up.

"Don't remember this, are you sure your not making this up em," Naomi shifted uncomfortably.

"Nope all true, I came up to you after hours of thinking what to say and me and my geniuses came up with 'eh excuse me, have you got the time'"

"Can I just apologise in advance for what's coming,"

" And you said 'its time to get to fuck."

"sorry."

"You already apologised."

"I think you deserve two."

"Thank you, I forgive you."

"Thank you."

Naomi slowly lent over and placed a small kiss on the corner of Emily's mouth.

"Why, thank you, that was very kind,"

"What can I say, I'm beautiful and kind."

Emily sat staring at Naomi. Naomi stared back. A small smirk appeared on Emily's face.

"What?" Naomi questioned

Before Naomi had time to quiz Emily pushed herself over trapping Naomi under. Throwing her chaste, passionate kisses while Naomi removed her pyjama top.

"I love you," Naomi croaked smiling against Emily's lips.

"I love you to, so much," Emily said. She could feel Naomi's hands explore her body.

"Can I tell you the rest tomorrow night baby." that's all she could say, as she slowly slid her fingers into Naomi.

And all Naomi could do was nod, and silently obey.


End file.
